1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm mounts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pivoting firearm mount formed as a tangent integrated tilt sight.
2. Description of Related Art
Virtually all firearms are provided with mechanical sighting devices, many of which are selectively adjustable by the user to accomplish bullet strike as nearly as possible to a point of aim. Firearms, particularly rifles, have for a considerable period of time been provided with mechanical sights, typically referred to as “iron sights”, and with additional sighting devices, such as telescopes and other optical sighting devices. At times, if the mechanical sighting device cannot be readily used with an optical sighting device in place, it is desirable to remove the optical sighting device from the firearm. Typically, removal of an optical sighting device from a firearm requires the use of certain tools and equipment and the risk of losing sight mounting or adjusting parts if such an activity is carried out in a field environment. Moreover, removal of a sighting device from a firearm inevitably results in the loss of calibration, thus requiring the firearm to be again sighted in after the sighting device has been re-installed on the firearm. For these reasons, telescope sighting devices and sight mounts have been developed to permit hinged or pivotal movement of a telescope from an operative sighting position to a laterally off-set inoperative position. These improvements enable a telescope to be swung to and from a sighting position on a firearm without requiring re-adjustment of the sight.
More recently, especially in the tactical firearm environment various firearm sighting devices are often mounted on firearms in tandem so that the cumulative benefit of dual sighting devices enhances the character of firearm use. For example, an optical sighting device and a thermal or night vision sighting device can be used in tandem to provide the user with the capability for using optical sighting during conditions of poor light. Laser sighting devices are used in conjunction with telescope sights to provide the user with the benefits of a magnified image of a target and with laser sighting of the target. At times it is beneficial to eliminate a sighting device from the line of sight, but to do so ordinarily requires the use of tools or other equipment. In the tactical environment, military or law enforcement personnel do not ordinarily have sufficient available time for sight removal or installation, so the need for changes of sighting devices has largely remained unsatisfied.
Even more recently tactical personnel have been provided with the capability for efficient release and removal of an optical sighting device from a firearm having a mounting rail and re-installing the sighting device precisely to its previous calibrated condition.
There is a current need, especially in the field of tactical firearms, to provide a mounting device for optical sighting devices and other sight related devices that have a pivotal capability for movement of sighting devices between operative and inoperative positions without requiring the use of tools or equipment of any nature. Especially in the tactical environment it is desirable to provide a pivotal optical sight mount that secures an optical sight device against inadvertent movement even when the sighting device has been moved to its inoperative position. It is also desirable to provide a pivot mount that can be easily and quickly removed from a firearm together with its accessory, transported to a site for use, and then re-installed on the firearm in sight calibrated condition, so that the firearm can be used immediately for precision firing.